Dear Journal
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Rutee wakes up early one morning to find Lion, and more surprisingly, Stahn already awake. When she stumbles upon them in the garden out back, how will she take to turn of events? Rutee's POV Shonen-AI StahnxLion hopefully better then it sounds...


**IronyxOfxFate:** Alright! Finally! The first of the (so far) 20-theme challenge is done!

**Judas:** -walks in eating a bowl of M&M's- What monstrosity have you created now?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Nothing... -shields the computer-

**Judas:** ...-pushes away with ease and looks at screen- I see... So you finally started that challenge... You only got them this morning, and you've already started... I'll give you one thing, you're very timely about these things.

**IronyxOfxFate:** ...I'll take that as a compliment.

**Judas:** You should.

**Rutee:** Hey now, be nice! She been putting you up for a while now, -steals some of Judas' M&M's, ignoring his glare- the least you can do is be pleasant.

**Judas:** You do know what this is, don't you?

**Rutee:** A story about you and Stahn being bum-chums?

**Judas:** -dry laugh- Ha ha, very funny. While you are _partially_ correct, this is a entry from _your _journal.

**Rutee:** IT'S WHAT?!

**IronyxOfxFate:** JUDAS! I HATE YOU! -runs away from Rutee-

**Rutee: **GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! -chases-

**Judas:** -sigh- **IronyxOfxFate** does not own "Tales of Destiny", nor has she played any of the games at all. She has read some of the manga, and seen videos in Japanese, that is all, so she is truly sorry if she goes out of charater with anyone... -mutters darkly- And I'm only doing this because Rutee has a point, and I do owe her quite a bit... -clicks submit-

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

'Dear Journal', just who the hell writes that sort of thing anyway? I don't write in journals and I don't write in diaries. Hell, I've only written a letter maybe, _three times_ in my _life._ I don't know how to go about this sort of thing at all or if there are even rules for going about it, so I'm just going to keep writing until my hand is sore or I run out of story to tell. Either way, I need to get this out, before I burst, and end up exploding the whole thing to the entire party. And let me tell you, Journal… that would _not_ be a pretty sight.

'Opposites attract', that's what they always say but I never really thought it seriously happened. Stahn was the loud, obnoxious, overly friendly and happy type, who wore his emotions on his sleeve. Lion was silent and straight forward with no regard to others feelings, a total ass that had the emotional range of the head of a pin. _Complete _opposites. Just watching them from the beginning, I thought they hated each other. More specifically, I thought Lion hated _everyone_ and Stahn was just being friendly to the brat because that's what he does. He makes friends with everyone he meets… or at least tries to.

I was shocked when I found out that not only had they _fallen_ for each other, but somehow _both_ of them, as stubborn as they are, worked up the guts to toss aside their dignity and fess up. I suppose Lion was a bigger shock then Stahn. You can read Stahn like a book, but you couldn't read Lion without a _**really**_ good psychic or a good threat on Marian and I wouldn't recommend the latter; I doubt you'd be conscious long enough to find out what he was feeling anyway.

It wasn't until this morning that I had found out about them and, as it is, I'm the only one who knows and I've got a sick feeling if Lion found out that I knew I wouldn't last long enough to tell anyone. However, as his older sister it is my _duty_ to know this sort of thing and mock him of it mercilessly…or in my case, keep my mouth and pray he doesn't find out.

Ah, but I'm off topic journal, I'm not here to talk about how scary my little brother can be, _or_ how fast he could break every limb in the human body... That's for another day (preferably when it happens to someone else and not me). I'm here to talk about my morning and how it ended up with me getting this journal in the first place.

When I woke up this morning it was still dark out, which is unusual for me; normally I get up at least a _little_ after sunrise. I tried to go back to sleep but sleep refused to come to me, so I just gave up. Making sure I didn't wake anyone, I packed up my bed and put it away before heading out into the hall. I peered into the boy's room and wasn't at all surprised when I saw Lion's bed already packed up and put away. That was fairly normal and I don't know _how _he pulls it off. What bothered me most was the fact that _Stahn's_ bed was already packed and put away. Normally, we have to bang a pot and ladle or get Lion to use that shock collar he put on Stahn to wake him up. It just wasn't…._ right_. The day Stahn _willingly_ got up early was the day Lion pranced around in a pink frilly dress and fake cat ears screaming, "My name is Fluffy, and the world is my litter-box!" And I just can't see that happening journal, as funny as it would be.

I left the room quickly, Garr was the only other one still inside and I didn't want to go through the trouble of waking him to pry information out of him. He probably would have been too groggy to answer me anyway.

The hallway was empty although I can't say I was expecting to run into anyone. It must have been at _least_ four in the morning, and no half-sane person is up FOUR IN THE FREAKIN' MORNIN…with the exception of myself of course, I am _perfectly_ sane.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, a quick glance around the area told me no one was in the lobby either. I wasn't about to sit in the dark and silent lobby brooding over the fact no one else was around, that was _Lion's_ job (though knowing him, he'd enjoy the fact he was away from all the 'idiots').

I walked across the lobby and opened the front door. The wind was icy and my clothes weren't exactly made for the cold but, being the stubborn one I am, I went outside anyway. I didn't expect to see anyone outside, although it would have been nice if I did. I was bored out of my mind, and let me tell you being bored _bites_. None of the shops were open and I wasn't in the mood to snoop around lens hunting. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble with the law. Mary and Lion would have my head if I got caught breaking into someone's house, and I rather like my head on m shoulders. It looks nice there.

I saw a dirt path that lead to a gate that went back behind the inn and I assumed it lead to a garden. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed it. After all, nothing to lose, right? Besides, I like gardens. Flowers are nice and I had nothing better to do, so, I walked and slipped inside. What I did _not_ expect, was someone else to _be_ in the garden. Let alone to see _Lion_ of all people back there. He didn't seem the sentimental type, flowers and all those 'simple things' never appeared to be his cup of tea. Then again, I only just got to know him (somewhat) this past year, so who am I to judge wither or not he likes flowers? For all I know, he could be the most sensitive guy in the world and just acts like an ass to save himself the trouble of dealing with a big social life filled with swooning girls and jealous guys. Hell, I'd probably do the same thing… or not, but that's not the point.

Lion isn't the type of person who likes to be disturbed when he's doing something, so as tempting as it was to waltz over there and start my daily pestering, I decided it was far to early in the morning to be playing with his sort fuse and settled for diving into a rosebush, watching him from inside. I must stop to admit that diving into a rosebush wasn't one of the smartest things I've done. There was a strawberry bush on the other side of the path I could have easily made it to, but _noooo_ I decided to jump into the one plant in the garden that attacks back. Roses are nice at all, but thorns are not the most pleasant thing to have poking you from every-which angle god-awful early in the morning. I still don't know how I'm going to explain all these cuts to the others, maybe I'll tell them I was playing in a tree or something. That's believable enough…I hope.

From what I could tell from my place in the worlds worst hiding spot, Lion was training. There were only a few lights in the garden, but I could see him just fine. His eyes were closed with Chaltier and a dagger in his hands. He swung both of them around as he practiced slashes, jabs and whatever else it was he did. I must to admit, it was somewhat cool to watch. I knew he was fast in battle (no human should be as fast as he is, it's _creepy_…), but to see him all slow and graceful like that…

My god, I sound like a girl in a romance novel! Don't you dare start thinking I _like_ him journal, he's my brother, my _younger_ brother at that. I like guys. _Older_ guys. Not emotionless little brothers who act all tough when all they really want is a snuggle and a cookie… Okay, so maybe Lion doesn't want a _snuggle_ but I can promise you he'd take the cookie _and_ your milk too, without a single question…little bugger.

Anyways, it turns out I wasn't the only one out there. A few minutes after I came out, Lion suddenly turn around and glared at my bush. I panicked, thinking he was about to try and do me in, but taking a second look, I realized it wasn't _my_ bush he was looking at, it was the one _next_ to mine. I turned and nearly screamed in surprise when I saw the leaves rustle and watched Stahn's long mane of blond hair pop out of the top, laughing sheepishly. How the _hell_ did I not notice that?! I'm a treasure hunter for kami's sake! What sort of hunter isn't aware of their surroundings? …Shut up Journal. I know what you're thinking, 'You're the idiot who jumped into a rosebush in the first place.' Well you know what Journal; maybe I'll go throw YOU in the rosebush, we'll see who's laughing THEN huh?

Anyway… when Stahn popped out of NOWHERE, I looked over at Lion again, half expecting him to explode or whip out his shock-collar remote and take Stahn out where he stood. Of course, being the cocky bastard he is, did exactly what I _didn't_ expect him to do; He sighed and shook his head, putting his weapons away and crossed his arms, staring at Stahn with a blank look,

"If you wanted to watch, you could have asked." Haha, he sounded annoyed, I knew the rage was coming. "You look like a stalker when you hide around like that." (And don't even start Journal, I was spying! Not stalking!)

Stahn laughed again and I raised an eyebrow, how the _hell_ wasn't his scared by now? Even HE wasn't thick enough to test Lion's temper _this_ early.

Stahn didn't say anything as he climbed out of the bush (and nearly tripped doing it to, the sucker). Instead he just waltzed right over to Lion and gave him this big ol' grin. The sort of grin that always ticked Lion off to no end and resulted in Stahn on the ground (smoking slightly), while Lion held his remote over Stahn's head, ready to push the button again.

It seemed _someone_ felt like proving me wrong at whatever moment they got, because, once again, I was smacked in the face as Stahn chuckled and pulled Lion into a hug. A HUG! Stahn _hugged_ Lion. Emotionless; 'touch me and I'll murder you and your mother' Lion. He _hugged_ him! I don't know how I kept quiet at that one. I was _dying_ to shout _something_ out, but my voice didn't seem to agree with my overwhelming sense of wanting to live.

See, you'd think that was the end of the story, huh journal? But nooo! They weren't done, not at all. They kept _talking _to each other and Lion didn't even bother breaking out of Stahn's hug! In fact, he _returned_ it…which is probably why I was in too much shock to say anything, and like _hell_ I was gonna leave the safely of my bush. I'll take thorns over Lion's temper any day thank you very much.

I was thinking of making a break for it, when they started talking again….

"Why are you here? I've never seen you up this early, Stahn. I didn't think a country hick like yourself could pull it off."

"I heard you get up."

"…you heard _me_ get up… but you never hear Rutee bagging around her stupid pots and pans when she tries to get you up?! Are you calling me _loud_?!"

"No," Stahn laughed again, "I had trouble falling asleep last night. I was still half awake and I heard the door shut. It couldn't have been Garr, he wouldn't leave the room so early, so I knew it had to be you, because Kongman wouldn't have bothered trying to stay quiet."

"Tch…Whatever. What do you want?"

"Nothing." (They were still hugging you know, Journal, I don't know how Lion hadn't exploded from too much human contact yet…)

"Then why-?!"

"I just wanted to watch you for a bit…"

"…what?"

"Watch you. I wanted to watch you train… You always do it really early in the morning, so I always miss it. I wasn't going to pass up the chance."

"Why the hell would-"

"You're beautiful."

"_What?!"_ And let me tell you Journal, I nearly screamed the same thing myself. Of all the things Stahn could have said, he said _that_. Oh man, he was _in_ for it now…but _nooo_. Lion had to go and start _blushing_. Freakin' BLUSHING. Little boys with the emotional range of a pin don't hug! And they sure as hell don't _blush!_

"When you're training like that, all calm and serious… To see you without a care as you train…it's beautiful."

"Stahn."

"Hm?"

"…you're an idiot."

"Yes well…" Come on Lion! Where is that explosion!? Are you tired or something!? "I'm _your_ idiot."

"…Tch…" Come on! Pent up rage! It's gotta be coming! Pent up rage!!! SMACK HIM LION!!! SMACK HIM TO SEINEGALD AND BACK! "Don't forget it."

What happened next nearly made me fall out of the bush. And bushes are on the _ground._ It takes a lot to make someone, who is sitting on the ground, fall out of a **BUSH. **

Lion-- my little brother-- Mr. 'serious-army-general-man (with the emotional range of a pin)' reached up, grabbed Stahn by the collar jerked his face downward, and kissed him. HE FLIPPING KISSED HIM!

Lion kissed _Stahn_. WILLINGLY! He, Lion, _started _the kiss, and Stahn didn't pull away! He just threw his arms around Lion's waist like it was something they'd done a million times before, and pulled him closer when Lion's arms went around his neck (his friggin' _neck_).

_THEY FECKING KISSED!!! __**KISSED!**_ Snogged, smooched, lip-locked, mouth-mashed, whatever you wanna call it. Mouths were together and much pleasure was had from it.

When they _finally_ pulled away, I expected Lion to start teasing Stahn and _now_ beat him stupid… Instead, he just _**smiled**_ and buried his pretty little head in Stahn's chest--Stahn wasn't wearing his armor by the way, not that it matters, but he was just out there in his blue shirt and pants. All Stahn did was laugh, before hugging Lion _again_ and as soon as I'd blinked, they were _**kissing**_ again! I swear Lion looked like he was on cloud nine _billion_! Screw cloud nine, this kid was _ecstatic_, like nothing in the world could ever bring him down and Stahn was no better.

I didn't even know Lion _had_ that much happy in him! He's supposed to have as much emotion as my pinky (and my pinky isn't peppy-happy-sunshine). Yet there he was, practically _glowing_ with joy as he and Stahn lip-locked, played tonsil hockey, or whatever it was they were doing. It wasn't light enough to tell if there were tongues flying over there and to be honest, I didn't really want to know. All I cared about was getting out of there and _fast._

When they were too tangled up in one other making out or whatever it was _they_ called it to notice me, I jumped out of my bush and sprinted back over to the gate and out of that garden.

And that is what brings me to where I am now. Writing in _you_ Journal.

I've had you for a good three years now. Mary gave you to me saying '_You should write in it, in case you get amnesia, like me.' _I'm pretty sure she was kidding, but I wasn't going to turn the gift away. I have to admit; it was pretty fancy and well made for a load of paper some schoolgirl squeals about her crush in…

The only reason I kept it was to humor Mary and I've been telling her I was using it… I guess I'm not lying about that anymore though, am I journal? I've filled at least thirty of your pages now. Granted, I keep writing things really big and bolded out randomly at points but you know, sometimes things requite to be bigger and bolder then others… like one of your best friends and little brother eating each others faces at _four in the morning_ in a bloody _**garden**_**.**

Of course, it's not that early anymore. It took me a good hour to realize that the whole thing hadn't been a dream, a half hour to calm down and another half hour to _find_ you. The others should be getting up soon and I'm going to have to hide you, so that no one is tempted to peek… I think I hear Philia moving around in her bed now.

I swear, I'm gonna make those two pay for making me hold in this big secret. They're gonna regret it the next time they fight, because I'm not gonna sit back and laugh like normal. _Oooooh_ no. It's **ON** now. I'm gonna throw them everything I got…

Hehehehe, this is going to be so much _**fun**_.

* * *

**IronyxOfxFate:** -runs up panting- Oh? It's already been sent in? Thanks Judas!

**Judas:** Whatever... -continues to eat M&M's-

**IronyxOfxFate:** -snorts- You know you like hangin' with me. I'm lovable like that.

**Judas:** Whatever you say...

**IronyxOfxFate:** Anyway, as a reward for helping me, let's go downstairs and make some flan eh?

**Judas:** !! -stands up- I suppose we could do that...

**Rutee:** THERE YOU ARE!

**IronyxOfxFate:** ACK! NO! -runs again-

**Rutee:** GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU! -takes off-

**Judas:** ...-pinches nose- Please leave a review... I have to go make sure Rutee doesn't hurt the authoress or herself...-slowly walks out of room looking annoyed-


End file.
